pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Striker Eureka (Jaeger)/Uprising
Striker Eureka is an Mark-5 Jaeger. The first Mark-5 constructed by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Striker Eureka defends the coastline of Australia from the Kaiju until its destruction in 2025. History Striker Eureka launches November 2, 2019, as the first next generation Jaeger in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps annual Jaeger production.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Two years before the initial end of the Jaeger ProgramPacific Rim, Striker Eureka is assigned to the Rangers Hercules and Chuck Hansen. It's assigned to the Sydney Shatterdome alongside Mark-3 Jaeger Vulcan Specter (piloted by Joshua Griffin and Tyler Zachery).Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome Given its improvements over previous Jaeger systems, Striker Eureka earns the reputation of being the strongest and fastest Jeager in the Corps. Early Combat History Spinejackal Attack When Category IV Kaiju, Spinejackal emerges from the Breach, both Striker Eureka and Vulcan Specter are sent out to prevent it from entering the city. Spinejackal reaches the as the two begin to engage it. The unique manifestation of eyes, which grants the Kaiju a sort of complicates the fight. Vulcan Specter is able to push the Kaiju away from the shore and far enough out into the water that Striker Eureka is able to use a nearby windmill blade to cut the top of the Kaiju's head off. Vermin Attack In 2024 Striker Eureka accompanies Vulcan Specter to Medellin, to combat the Kaiju Vermin. With most of the city evacuated prior to the arrival of the Kaiju, Striker Eureka and Specter Vulcan are able to fight Vermin without major concern for the populace. Striker Eureka uses its Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher in effort to stop the Kaiju's progression and Vulcan Specter lands the killing blow. Though neither Jaeger are prepared for the parasitic lifeforms that emerges from Vermin's corpse and begin swarming the city, both Striker Eureka and Vulcan Specter are able to contain the swarm before any more damage can be occur. Insurrector Attack July 4, 2024, Striker Eureka is deployed in Santa Monica, with Hydra Corinthian to combat Insurrector. While they arrive too late to stop the Kaiju from destroying the populated , and thus too late to save the family of Amara Namani, Striker Eureka and Hydra Corinthian keep Insurrector away from the beach long enough for the remaining crowd to flee into the city. Their battle continues, eventually reaching the city. Striker Eureka and Hydra Corinthian continue to try to keep Inssurector away from the civilians. Amara Namani bears witness to their battle, and is later trapped under debris from a building the Jaeger and Kaiju damage. She is rescued by a man piloting a Rogue Jaeger. As she is taken out of the city, she watches as the Jaegers continue to fight Insurrector.Pacific Rim: Amara: Issue #3 Later Career In the PPDC's campaign against the Kaiju, Striker Eureka earns it a total of nine kills over its career. However, following 2021, the sudden Kaiju sudden adaptation against the Jaeger Program's combat technique brings to a head the costliness of the Jaeger Program. Following a series of loses over the year, Striker Eureka is one of four Jaegers remaining. On the order of the United Nations, the Sydney Shatterdome is shutdown. Striker Eureka is decommissioned December 26, 2024.Stacker Pentecost: "Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sydney attack." Mutavore Incident The Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore attacks Sydney December 27, 2024.Joshua Griffin: "...December 27, 2024. Two days after Christmas. The season of goodwill to all men. Guess no one told the Kaiju." Vulcan Specter is presumably the first to engage it. However, the Jaeger is immediately torn apart. Following the destruction of the Vulcan Specter, Mutavore destroys the Anti-Kaiju Wall and proceeds toward the city. Striker Eureka is deployed to prevent it from entering the city any further. Hong Kong Incident January 2025, shortly after the Mutavore Incident, Striker Eureka is relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. January 7, 2025, the predicted Double Event occurs. Striker Eureka is set up as a last minute defense against the Category IV Kaiju, Leatherback and Otachi. However, when both Otachi and Leatherback begin to overwhelm Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha, Herc and Chuck disobey Stacker Pentecost's direct order to remain out of the battle. They try to rush to Cherno Alpha's aid, but Cherno Alpha is destroyed by Leatherback. While Leatherback is preoccupied with Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka attempts to kill Otachi. The Jaeger is disabled by Leatherback's EMP attack. With Striker Eureka out of commission, Otachi is free to enter the city unopposed. Leatherback prepares to destroy the Mark-5 Jaeger when the arrival of the Mark-3 Gipsy Danger distracts the Kaiju. Following the deaths of Otachi and Leatherback at the hands of Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka is brought back to the Shatterdome for full repairs. Battle of the Breach Without the support of the United Nations, Stacker Pentecost devises a plan to destroy the Breach own his own. In his plan, Striker Eureka would be responsible for delivering a nuclear payload to the heart of the Breach to destroy it. With Herc Hansen injured from the fight with Leatherback, Stacker took his place as Chuck Hansen's co-pilot. Without Crimson Typhoon or Cherno Alpha, Stacker is forced to rely on Gipsy Danger (piloted by Raleigh Becket and the inexperienced Mako Mori) to defend Striker Eureka against potential Kaiju attacks. Reaching the Breach, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger are attacked by Scunner, Raijiu, and Slattern. Slattern and the other Kaiju work to keep the Jeagers separated and pinned down. Striker Eureka is barely able to injure Slattern to any great degree before the Category V Kaiju damages the release mechanism for the nuclear payload. With no options left, Stacker and Chuck agree to detonate the payload in the hopes of killing Slattern, leaving the responsibility of the Breach's destruction to Gipsy Danger. Detonating the payload, Striker Eureka is able to kill Scunner, but only wounds Slattern. It's inadvertent survival allows Gipsy Danger to enter the Breach and destroy it. Legacy and Aftermath The aftermath of Striker Eureka's final battle is named the "Battle of the Breach".gojaeger.com: Timeline Stacker Pentecost's actions are immortalized by the reformed Pan Pacific Defense Corps, and remembered globally as an act of heroism.Pacific Rim: Uprising Through means unknown, some remains of Striker Eureka are salvaged from the Marinas Trench. Giovanni Capello, a crime boss working in the Santa Monica area, is able to procure the Drift Core from Striker Eureka. With the help of Sonny, Jake Pentecost is able to break into Giovanni's Mansion and use the Drift core to access the recorded memories of his father and Chuck Hansen.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #5 Kaiju Killed :The following is the roster of named Kaiju defeated by Striker Eureka, assisted or on its own. Notes References